ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)
Paul Feig as Director Moved from Talk:Ghostbusters III. Vartety and The Hollywood Reporter are reporting Paul Feig is in talks with Sony to do a Ghostbusters Reboot with women. The reason why I think we need to wait to add this as anything official, is that the director doesn't officially have the job. I'm posting this here encase it is confirmed by either Ivan, Dan, Sony Pictures, or Paul Feig himself. Until then, this is seen as more speculation. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:05, August 3, 2014 (UTC) :Reitman did confirm he met with Feig so far. And also "On the drafts that I’ve been supervising, there’s always been a very important female presence." This was a transcript of a phone interview. Collider Ivan Reitman interview 9/1/14 Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:42, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Feig confirmed he's the director on his Twitter and Katie Dippold will co-write with him. But I'm not clear on if this is still Ghostbusters III or a new title since they keep waiving the 'reboot' word around. I still see misreporting attached to the news like Reitman exited but they don't reiterate he's still producing. I'm not really sure what to do other than wait for official PR from Sony Pictures. Thoughts? THR 10/8/14 Mrmichaelt (talk) 00:50, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :::I have read the same news you have, and am also in the dark on this. Best thing to do it the least. I think it is clear that Dan is not in on the new script being written now. Paul Feig is the director. Katie Dippold will co-write with him also. Ivan is producer til either Paul says otherwise, Sony Pictures says otherwise, or Ivan himself says otherwise. Til they start throwing out a different name, it is (I guess) Ghostbusters 3. Most likely they will rename the film/project before long tho. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:59, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Will do. I'll edit the page then. I'm guessing the new title will be "New Ghostbusters" for irony. Mrmichaelt (talk) 01:08, October 9, 2014 (UTC) This Article needs to split Copied from Talk:Ghostbusters III. I think this has come up few times already, but at this point I suggest splitting the article and having the new updates on the Paul Feig film as "Ghostbusters Reboot". While it is debatable what the name will be, I think its clear that information here is about GB3 which will now not be happening. The cast section needs to be completely redone for the Reboot anyways. This is only my suggestions. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:41, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :I kind of don't want to change it until there's a trailer. I'm on the fence. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:13, January 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I think the biggest issue is that most old information is somewhat starting to mix in. Paul Feig's Ghostbusters Reboot is a straight up different project all together anyways. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:24, January 11, 2015 (UTC) :::I'll work on it sometime in the coming week. Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:42, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Casting for the Four Female Ghostbusters/Official release date *(Hollywood Reporter, Variety, CBR) "Sources tell Variety that Kristen Wiig, Melissa McCarthy, Kate McKinnon and Leslie Jones are in early negotiations to star in the “Ghostbusters” reboot." Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:43, January 27, 2015 (UTC) **From Paul Feig Twitter. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:58, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ***Ghostbusters (official), Sony Picture (official) Ghostbusters coming July 22nd, 2016. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:59, January 28, 2015 (UTC) *And that was fast. Alleged character descriptions already. From HitFix. Mrmichaelt (talk) 10:46, January 28, 2015 (UTC) **Kristen Wiig is playing Erin Garber, a published author on the subject of the paranormal. Erin now works for Columbia University. **Leslie Jones is playing Abby Bergman, who co-authored the book with Garber. Since publication, the two former colleagues had a falling out and went their separate ways. Abby more actively chases ghost a la Ghost Hunters. This tension between academic investigation (Wiig's character) and mainstream media investigation (Jones' character) is central to the story. **Kate McKinnon is playing Abby Berman's new partner, Jillian. **Melissa McCarthy is playing Patty, an NYC subway worker who stumbles across the main, supernatural threat in the film. **Sony wants Peter Dinklage to play the main villain in the film. Whether this role is as a ghost or human is unclear. **Sony also wants Bill Murray to play a character named Martin Heiss, a man who is "a professional supernatural debunker who is out to prove that the Ghostbusters are frauds." :I did read that article, but I didn't include it here figuring its all made up by people "wanting" a exclusive. I have trust issues. :/ Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:50, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::The names and synopsis are popping up again so figured I'll post it here. auditions free casting call 6/20/15 Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:03, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :::"Erin Gabler (Kristen Wiig) and Abby Bergman (Melissa McCarthy) are published authors and take the position that ghosts are in fact real. The two ladies co-wrote a book about the paranormal together. Some years later, Gabler takes a prestigious teaching position with Columbia University only to have her book resurface and get laughed out of Columbia. Erin and Abby reunite to prove their theories are correct just in time to see a group of ghosts wreak havoc on Manhatten. Jillian Holtzmann (Kate McKinnon ), Bergman’s new partner joins the team. The fourth lady in the Ghostbusters crew is Patty Tolan (Leslie Jones), an NYC subway worker. Patty stumbles on the ghosts and the four ladies will undoubtedly strap on their proton packs to try to save the world from the new supernatural menace." Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:03, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Names have been clairifed by Feig Via Twitter: https://twitter.com/paulfeig/status/622543519752790016 ::::So it's: Erin G'ilbert '(Wigg) & Abby 'Yates '(McCarthy). Jullian Holtzmann and Patty Tolan are correct names but it's unclear which actress is which. I only say that latter part As it's been shown that Kate's suit is showing something that may look like Patty on her name tag as seen here: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CKNhf54W8AQtNXW.png:large .- :::::On his twitter Feig individually confirmed Kate McKinnon's character is Jillian Holtzmann before he revealed all four names. Also, there are photos of Leslie Jones wearing a gold vanity necklace saying 'Patty.' As I wasn't the one who edited the article and attached the character names to the other actresses, we'll have to wait and see what Devilmanozzy thinks. Mrmichaelt (talk) 00:32, July 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::This falls under... Everyone knew it, and was just waiting for the official statement. Leaked Summary back in April from Indie Revolver scoop "INDIE REVOLVER EXCLUSIVE: A Very Detailed Plot Synopsis for Paul Feig’s GHOSTBUSTERS Revealed!" revealed early version names of all four Ghostbusters. While some names were alternated, the basic names fit with what Paul Feig has said. Sometimes, there is no official way to note something like this, and the link is to spoiler content which the wiki can't note in the article. Ultimately, in time all names will be "officially" noted in news items anyways, so this is a moot issue. All you need to know is that spoilers had the names in it already noting the characters. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:14, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Added a few things I have added a bio, a few official Sony Picture images, and removed links. The red links were removed to avoid needless spam start ups of articles that don't need to be started -yet-. With Sony Pictures officially announcing a date of release, we will have to start worrying about vandals. Expect the wiki to start getting busy when information comes out about the film. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:29, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Cecily Strong has a role Allegedly, Cecily Strong, who came up in casting rumors earlier, will have a role in the movie as "She’s an authority figure who liaises with our heroines, privately backing their activities and acknowledging their legitimacy, but publicly denouncing the group to the media in order to avoid panic amongst the wider populous." Film Divider 2/17/15 :If true, sounds like the Peck role in the IDWverse. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:28, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :I'm so glad Cecily Strong was in it because she's my favourite SNL cast member ever. I gotta say her character wasn't that evil. She was just trying to be No More Mrs Nice Girl but I think she was a helpful ally more than the mayor. When they do the sequel, she should return and reprise her character into a new ghostbuster. I dont know. I do have some good points about the new Ghostbusters movie. Curvy Alecs (talk) 13:53, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Dan gives support for reboot, GB3 still is possible *SlashFilms: "Dan Aykroyd Hints a “More Conventional” ‘Ghostbusters’ Sequel Could Still Happen". The soundbite confirms things that were known previously, but maybe a reference or two more can be derived from it. Also, GB Reboot does not official replace a proper sequel to GB1/GB2. Dan is hoping the success of the Reboot will get a GB3 off the ground. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 20:55, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Is there more in the recording or do the quotes in the article transcribe everything Aykroyd said on the subject? Mrmichaelt (talk) 01:37, February 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Most of it, though Dan notes that "We" will work on Fieg's script (Dan doesn't explain in detail as to who "We" is and to what extent he will work on the script. Sounds like GB:TVG type writing on Dan's part, which was more of a okay /not okayed thing.) I'd say just listen to Dan to get the context of it. 3/5ths of the dialog was typed out. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:03, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :::He's probably referring to himself, Ivan Reitman, Fieg and Dippold. Maybe as a producer? Mrmichaelt (talk) 07:15, February 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::-Sigh- I am guessing that you didn't watch the 16 second clip of Dan on Fox Business either. Dan notes that he is a executive producer for the new reboot film. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:54, February 20, 2015 (UTC) The Reboot to film in Boston From the Boston Herald com: :"“Ghostbusters,” with an all-female cast that includes Kristen Wiig and Melissa McCarthy and directed by Paul Feig, who made “The Heat” with McCarthy and Sandra Bullock here in 2012, is already constructing sets." Interesting that the article wasn't even focused on Ghostbusters. But if anything, it makes it more honest. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:34, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Not just NYC and LA. A slight raise of the brow. Eh. Mrmichaelt (talk) 10:57, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Bill Murray's role While it was rumored awhile ago they wanted Murray for a supernatural debunker role, recently the rumor returned with a few more bits in light of the cameo news: name of character is "Martin Heis." The source is from Faraci so I'm leaving it only in the talk page for now. Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:07, August 11, 2015 (UTC) New articles about the new Ghostbusters movie? We want to see new character articles and more exciting updates as soon as possible.Curvy Alecs (talk) 13:45, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :By July 23rd, the wiki will have updates with one third of the the film covered. Please note the Spoiler Policy for the new film. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:06, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :Having reviewed the pages for the new film, the 1/3 amount comes across sparser than indicated. Does the 1/3 pertain to just what's witnessed in the film, or do the Novellization and Ghosts of Our Past books add to that content? Additionally, will the dates and ensuing content for Four Months Later and Two Months After Home Release be adjusted as the home release is currently slated for Oct. 11, 2016? Can we also expect the reboot's main characters to be added to the character drop down up top as well as their equipment? Last, will the reboot article and canon be renamed Ghostbusters: Answer the Call to reflect the new continuity at play and Sony's official home release title for the film? Totally willing to assist with contribution to any and all of these articles while maintaining community standards. Thanks for doing such a great job with all the info thus far!NanashiJones (talk) 14:12, September 23, 2016 (UTC) ::It is still in debate between the admins, but likely the Spoiler Policy will be updated to reflect the Home Releases soon enough. Still deciding how the top bar will be effected. The name of the film is commonly known as "Ghostbusters (2016)" which is reflected on the official website still. The subtitle name needs to be more around to consider. Ghostbusters always had the tagline "The Supernatural Spectacular" on the original posters and vhs releases in many countries, yet no one is suggesting its the subtitle. This debate is still also happening at Wikipedia, and as you can see the people over there are mostly sticking with "Ghostbusters (2016)". As noted in private, this wiki wishes the Sony PR would have better addressed the Title, as this is not a fun position for the wiki to be in waiting to see if the film title will stick. When the first DVD/Blu-Rays come out, we're know for sure. The spines on the promo images and back information credit the film as simply "Ghostbusters". Please note, that Ghostbusters II is either accredited as that or "Ghostbusters 2", but never gets called simply "Ghostbusters". The wiki really is waiting because of the inconsistencies. We are aware of the reports of the possible movie subtitle add on, but there isn't enough evidence that it will stick. Sorry, I can't answer that question any better. :( Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:49, September 23, 2016 (UTC) ::It's okay! That's an excellent answer, and actually covers a few questions I had as I searched for info on the film. I will await Sony's final call and work with the wiki from there. NanashiJones (talk) 18:25, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :::(Update) Phase 4 and Phase 5 of the Spoiler Policy have had their dates changed as the Home video releases of the film were sooner than previously thought. Originally, the tentative dates for the last two phases were based on a December release. Now dates are October 4th, and November 27th. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:40, September 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::More answers, Books based directly on the film will all be released from spoiler policy on November 27th. It is simple and makes things less confusing. That includes: *Ghostbusters Official Novelization (Ghostbusters 2016 by Nancy Holder)‎ *Ghostbusters Movie Novelization (Ghostbusters 2016 by Stacia Deutsch)‎ *Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal (Three Rivers Press)‎ *Ghostbuster's Handbook *Proud to Be a Ghostbuster (2016 Book)‎ *Who You Gonna Call? (2016 Book)‎ *Ghostbusters Sticker Fact File Book‎ *Ghostbusters Super Spooky Activity Book‎ ::::I think that about explains everything. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:10, September 25, 2016 (UTC)